leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mistress 9 (Crystal)
Mistress 9 is an evil female extraterrestrial being from another, parallel dimension. Seeking the young body of a human, she had entered planet Earth in the twenty-first century, where she took refuge deep within the body of a young Hotaru Tomoe. This is the second animated depiction of the manga character. Appearance While possessing Hotaru's body, Mistress 9 appears as a tall woman with straight black hair that extends far past her feet, she has purple eyes that sometimes to change to red and wore a violet and black dress with some pearls that reaches to the floor. She wears dangling 3-pearled earrings in each ear. She also seems to wear purple lipstick. When she's in her true form, she appears as a large purple muscular creature with spikes on her back and arms with white eyes. When she merges with Pharaoh 90, they appear as a large body of liquid with red eyes. Biography After Professor Tomoe and Kaolinite become Master Pharaoh 90's minions, he gives them the Daimon egg of Mistress 9, his partner in a past life, and orders them to implant it in a vessel. In order to fulfill his lifelong dream of creating a superior life form, Professor Tomoe implants the egg into the body of his daughter Hotaru. Ever since then, Hotaru suffered from violent seizures probably caused by Mistress 9 residing deep within her body. Detecting the vast powers and presence of the Silver Crystal coming closer, Mistress 9 began to get stronger, starting to take control of Hotaru, even as Hotaru tried to fight back. She had momentarily taken control of Hotaru and was amused when she heard Kaolinite desired to be Pharaoh 90's devoted partner and sycophant. However she quickly disappeared and Hotaru, coming back to her senses, was seized with a severe headache and collapsed. When Chibiusa arrived to try and save Hotaru from the Outer Senshi, who were going to kill Hotaru to prevent Sailor Saturn from awakening, Mistress 9 managed to fully emerge from within a weakened Hotaru and grabbed Chibiusa's Prism Heart Compact, knowing the Silver Crystal was inside. Doing so had caused Chibiusa to fall into a comatose state, stealing her soul as well. The Outer Senshi realized that this new enemy was not Sailor Saturn, because she emerged without the talismans activating, and she called to her master, Pharaoh 90, that she had finally awakened. As Mistress 9 took note of how uncomfortable her current body was, Professor Tomoe and Kaolinite arrived to greet her. Tomoe expressed his joy and his part in her arrival by implanting the Daimon egg in Hotaru years ago when Hotaru was hurt in the lab accident that took the life of Hotaru's mother. Mistress 9 heard someone speak, acknowledging what Tomoe explained. Mistress 9 ordered Kaolinite to destroy the Senshi by any means, and she would not tolerate another failure. She went to the top of Mugen Academy to communicate with Pharaoh 90, and caused the entire structure to be covered and guarded by thorn vines with purple roses. She presented the Silver Crystal to him, to which he felt its power. But Mistress 9 heard Hotaru's voice, saying it's protected by a beautiful soul. Mistress 9 removed the Silver Crystal from the pendant and swallowed it. She became amazed when the Silver Crystal began increasing its power within her, but was immediately resisted by Hotaru, who protected Chibiusa's soul. She took further control, causing Hotaru's consciousness to be ripped apart and fade away. She then willingly merged with her master. To gain more power, she took the souls of the Inner Senshi. However, Hotaru fled her body, taking Chibiusa, and the Senshi's souls, as well as the Silver Crystal, out of Mistress 9 and Hotaru's body was destroyed, and Mistress 9 took on her true form. The Senshi battled Mistress 9 and a revived Sailor Chibi Moon arrived, causing damage to the Daimon. Chibi Moon gained her Super form and she and Super Sailor Moon combined their attack in an attempt to destroy Mistress 9. She survived the attack and began to merge with Pharaoh 90. All the Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Mask tried to destroy them, but they resisted the attack, and opened the portal to the Tau Star System, increasing their power, and breaking the barrier around the Omega Area, allowing Pharaoh 90 to spread through the world. Sailor Saturn awoke from within them and committed lethal damage to them as she prepared to end the world. Mistress 9 perished with Pharaoh 90 when they were sent back to the Tau system by Sailor Saturn before dying. Powers and Abilities She can lengthen her black hair and use to entangle her enemies. She can also rip out and consume the souls of her victims. Mistress 9 can summon vines with thorns and black roses which covered Mugen Academy to prevent people from intruding. In her true form, she can emit crystal spikes from her energized body and elongate her arms to strangle her opponents to death. Trivia * In the original anime, she had sought refuge inside 8-year-old Hotaru and gradually took control of her by feeding on pure hearts until she was fully re-awoken after swallowing Chibiusa's pure heart crystal. She then tricked Sailor Moon into handing over the Holy Grail willingly and presented it to Pharaoh 90. * She never had a true form that looked similar to Daimon in the 90s anime. * It is interesting of note that when Mistress 9 aged Hotaru's body to that of an adult woman after gaining control over her, she bore a striking resemblance to her mother, Keiko. As it was Hotaru's actual body and not an assumed Daimon form of Mistress 9, this indicates that Hotaru will grow to strongly resemble her mother when she reaches adulthood. Gallery Category:Death Busters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Crystal characters Category:Crystal biographies Category:Deceased Category:Daimons